The overall objectives of the MBRS program is to increase the involvement of faculty and most especially minority students in biomedical research activities and careers. To accomplish this, faculty members who have shown interest in biomedical research in the past few years will be selected and granted release time from the prohibitive teaching load in order to conduct research and work with students on their projects. Faculty is to work with students at all levels of research including literature search, experimentation and presentation of the finished product at the regional and national conferences. Research plans will include studies on factors involved in rebound hypertension syndrom. Specific aims will be to study the ultrastructural, functional and electrolyte change which occur in various tissues during and after antihypertensive therapy. Identification of Mutagenic agents resulted in the Atrazine-Zea Mays biological system. Pilot Projects include studies on: Crystallization of Serum protein and comparison of infectious bronchitis virus polypeptides from various strains. The Enrichment Program will provide opportunity for students and faculty to be involved in seminars, workshops, visitation of outside labs and exchange of ideas with accomplished minority researchers and role models.